


Sé que te vas

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Last Time, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin detenerse, sin mirarle a la cara, sin importarle que ahí, en aquella habitación que muchas veces compartieron se quedaba esparcido por la alfombra los trozos su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sé que te vas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, despues de estar toda la semana escuchando esta cancion por culpa de mi hermano y mi prima decidi hacer algo al respecto, además de que tambien quería escrbibir algo angst y salió esto, espero les guste.
> 
> Aquie les dejo el link de la canción por si quieren escucharla y llorar jejeje okno.
> 
> [Sé que te vas](https://youtu.be/cX2jwx6sIDU)
> 
> No sé, pero esta versión me gusta por lo que dice.

Stiles miro por la ventana mientras llevaba la taza de café a sus labios, caliente humo le golpeo la respingona nariz, inhalando el dulce y cremoso aroma.

El reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde, normalmente a esa hora Derek regresaba del trabajo, así que decidido dejó la taza en el alfeizar y camino hasta la cama comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió cuando el apenas se estaba quitando los calzoncillos, suspirando quito su dedos del elástico quedándose de pie con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Derek le miro desde  el umbral de la puerta, con el cuerpo en tensión y los puños apretados.

Él lo sabía, ya era la hora, Stiles ya sabía lo que pasaba. Suspirando camino despacio hasta el cuerpo del castaño.

-Der…-musito  el chico alzando sus manos en dirección al moreno  que sin ningún problema las tomo para así jalarle y tenerlo más cerca.

-Lo sé- murmuro Derek en su cabello,  sintiendo los ojos húmedos y el cuerpo temblarle de anticipación.

Stiles deslizo sus manos por la espalda del moreno, reconfortándose con su calor, con su aroma, sin evitarlo unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mojando la tela de la camisa de Derek.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, estando solo ellos, conscientes que era la última noche que pasaban juntos, no le gustaba la idea, a pesar que había sido su decisión, alejarse de él le dolía, no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco había vuelta atrás, menos cuando ella le esperaba, cuando al fin tenía las cosas claras.

Derek apretó más al castaño recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos la piel nieva y tersa, presionando su nariz detrás de la oreja del chico, ahí donde su aroma se hacía más fuerte, ahí donde sabía que Stiles sentía cosquillas.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.-Tienes que ser fuerte, sabíamos que esto pasaría- le recordó recibiendo un asentimiento débil como respuesta.

-Hay que darnos prisa, ella te espera, y aunque quisiera yo no puedo darte todo lo que ella si- apuro con la voz ronca evitando sollozar.

-De acuerdo- acepto el otro separándose unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Derek viajaron hasta el bajo de su camisa para deshacerse de ella, y así prosiguió con sus pantalones y ropa interior sin despegar la mirada de Stiles que con las manos temblorosas también se quitó los calzoncillos.

La luz de la farola de la calle entraba por la ventana iluminando sus cuerpos completamente desnudos.

Derek no se contuvo más y en un movimiento rápido tomo la cintura de Stiles acercándolo a él, atrapando sus labios en un apasionado y melancólico beso, con sus manos recorrió las caderas del chico y su espalda, sacándole estremecimientos y jadeos húmedos.

Con los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno Stiles hizo un reconocimiento a memoria de la boca de Derek, acariciándole la nuca y moviendo las caderas para frotarse contra las del otro.

A pesar de la notable tristeza que los rodeaba la excitación se apodero de sus cuerpos muy rápido. Tal vez era porque sabían que era la última vez o que se necesitaban así, de esa forma.

Sin despegar sus bocas Derek coloco a Stiles sobre la cama subiéndose a su cuerpo, acariciando y jadeando por más. Con la magnífica vista de un Stiles sonrojado en el cuello, las caderas y las mejillas, los ojos húmedos y los labios brillosos, esperando por él.

Derek estaba deseoso, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos llenos de pasión, mirándole como suele mirar el pastel de chocolate, este sería el último postre que Derek disfrutaría.

No quería pensar en ella estando con él, se suponía que la despedida tenía que ser completamente de ellos, aunque por la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas el deseo eminente de ser como ella, de que si le hubiese querido de la forma que el otro quería posiblemente no le dejaría. Tuvo que haberle demostrado más, de poder darle lo que ella.

Un estremecimiento lo alejo de esos pensamientos, sin dejar de mermar el deseo regreso su atención a la persona que amaba.

Los labios de Derek le tatuaron miles de palabras sobre los lunares enrojecidos, con desesperación gimió la sentirlo tocar su miembro más que erecto. Los dedos del moreno le hicieron cosquillas en el hueso de la cadera mientras su boca engullía como a un manjar su polla, la simple visión de verla desaparecer entre los labios carnosos de Derek le hacía removerse por más, empujar las caderas para hundirse más dentro de esa cavidad húmeda y caliente.

-Der…ek…-siseo a media voz cuando sintió un dedo mojado y frio acariciarle y rodearle la entrada. Con un ligero bote logro que este se internara a medias en su culo.

Derek no decía nada, concentrado en chupar y penetrar sin detenerse.

-Joder.- Gimió el castaño cuando al dedo se le unió otro abriéndole más, estremecido y jadeante llevo sus manos al cabello de moreno para atraerlo hasta su boca, probando su propio sabor.

-Si esta es la última vez, lo haremos bien- murmuro contra sus labios, con el pecho contraído, decirlo dolía más que pensarlo.

Después de una muy buena preparación con lengua y dedos Derek por fin separo sus piernas, deleitándose con la firmeza de sus muslos, inclinándose para besarlos y morderlos, chupando y acariciando, haciéndole jadear más perdiendo el control, si no se daba prisa pronto se correría.

-Espera- pidió Derek moviéndolo un poco para alzarle más las caderas, colocándose las piernas sobre los hombros.

Stiles cerró los ojos un momento, con las lágrimas mojándole las mejillas sudadas y rojas. Levanto los brazos para tocar el pecho del moreno, recorriendo las cicatrices de bala y garras, invisible a cualquier vista, pero presentes para él que las había visto recién hechas.

Masajeándose Derek se alineo con la entrada mojada del castaño, llevo una de sus manos a la cadera del chico y le acaricio con el pulgar antes de por fin penetrarle de una estocada sacando gemidos del castaño. Amoldándose a las estrechas paredes calientes de Stiles. Jadeando y gimiendo mientras más lo rodeaba.

-Der…-jadeo Stiles encogiendo los dedos, apretando las piernas y las manos, con la cabeza dando vueltas y el cuerpo hirviendo.

Derek no se detuvo ante la voz de Stiles, siguió penetrándole con embestidas lentas que en pausas se volvían rápidas y salvajes, limitándose a acariciarle las piernas, respirando la excitación y ansiedad del humano.

Con las manos temblorosas Stiles tomo su erección y comenzó a darle atención hasta que un golpe en su próstata le hizo correrse con apenas dos toques de su mano. El gemido que soltó fue tan fuerte que Derek necesito solo una embestida más par correrse dentro de Stiles, caliente y espeso, presionándose contra el cuerpo del chico, jadeando y sudoroso.

Stiles rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de Derek, acomodándolo sobre él.

Tras unos minutos de descanso, Derek miro a los ojos de Stiles que estaban abiertos, tocándole con las manos el tatuaje. Sin pensarlo dos veces Derek beso al castaño lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios.

Esta vez sería más lento, le haría el amor, era lo de menos.

Cuando termino de besarle dirigió sus labios al cuello lechoso del chico, Stiles enseguida sintió el cambio tensándose sorprendido por un momento, pero entonces las manos de Derek le acariciaron las costillas bajando a su trasero, apretándolo suavemente en sus palmas.

Probando la sal almizclada de su amante, haciéndole jadear y apretarse contra él.

Cuando sintió que ya se había aprendido de memoria cada trozo de piel, cada cicatriz y lunar invirtió posiciones quedando Stiles sobre él con las piernas separadas a cada lado de su cadera. Entendiendo rápidamente Stiles se sentó sobre su polla, adentrándola en su culo, gimiendo a la sensación abrasadora de lo hondo que podía llegarle.

Meciéndose lentamente sobre Derek, con las palmas de las manos firmemente sobre el pecho de este, dejando que Derek le sostuviera de la cintura mientras se auto penetraba, echando la cabeza atrás con la boca abierta y la humedad de su miembro golpeándole el abdomen siendo consolado por una mano del moreno que rodeo con los dedos gruesos su tronco, bajando y subiendo, acariciando la cabeza con el pulgar, logrando enloquecerlo, hacer que se moviera más rápido y errático, sintiendo el clímax a la vuelta.

-Derek….Oh dios….Derek…Derek…Dios…-repetía en murmullos  sosteniéndose y balanceándose.

Con trémulos jadeos Derek masturbo a Stiles humedeciéndolo con su propio presemen, mordiéndose los labios al degustar la calidez del cuerpo abierto del castaño, empujando las caderas.

Stiles se movió por último derramándose sobre el pecho de Derek, rogando por aire, soltando un gemido gutural cuando sintió el semen de Derek llenarlo hasta derramarse por su entrada, jadeando y enrojecido se dejó caer en el pecho del moreno que respiraba con dificultad.

Había sido el mejor sexo, Derek le había follado y le había hecho el amor como la primera vez.

 Con lágrimas en los ojos y el peso de mil penas posándose en su pecho cerro los ojos dispuesto a enfrentar su realidad.

                                                                                                             

                                                                                                              *

 

La luz de la mañana le escocia los parpados, con pesadez abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos maletas junto a la puerta y la cama vacía.

Pasó su manso por el rostro y el cabello, quería creer que todo había sido un sueño, o que después de la magnífica noche que habían pasado ya no se iría, pero al parecer todo estaba igual de jodido.

-Ya es hora- escucho un voz a su espalda, lentamente se levantó a encararle, con el cuerpo pesado y tembloroso vio la decisión en sus ojos,

No quería decir nada, porque si abría la boca seguramente diría algo como, “No te vayas” o “Puedo darte lo mismo que ella”.

Pero ambos sabían que ya no había nada que decirse, el daño estaba hecho.

Stiles camino hacia la puerta tomando las maletas, dedicándole una última mirada salió del lugar, sin detenerse, sin mirarle a la cara, sin importarle que ahí, en aquella habitación que muchas veces compartieron se quedaba esparcido por la alfombra los trozos del corazón de Derek.

Dos escurridizas lágrimas cayeron a sus pies, Por la puerta acababa de irse su vida, su amor, su Stiles, se había ido para estar con otra persona, una a la que si amaba.

**Author's Note:**

> He venido leyendo hsitorias donde Derek siempre deja a Stiles, no importa como, Derek siempre es el malo que deja Stiles, lo unico que cambia es que Stiles no regresa o algo así. No crean que no me gustan esas historias, porque si me gustan, hay algunas muy bien escritas y las amo porque convinan perfecto, pero pienso que no se vale, que Derek no es tan malo y gilipollas como a veces lo pintan, así que aquí esta esto que me salió mientras estaba leyendo otra cosa.  
> Espero les haya gustado, cualquier cosita diganme. Saludos.


End file.
